


Tell Me I Was Dreaming

by Hal_Jordan



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_Jordan/pseuds/Hal_Jordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi has a dream about himself and Aayla Secura confronting their former friend, Anakin Skywalker. Now Darth Vader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me I Was Dreaming

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Aayla Secura are engaged in an intense battle against a platoon of clone troopers. The air sizzles with blaster bolts. Clones fall as Obi-Wan and Aayla deflect their blaster bolts back at them. Obi-Wan is in a state of disbelief. He can't believe that this is happening. 

He doesn't want to believe it. First, the Republic's grand army of clones had turned against the jedi. These were men who he had fought alongside for three long years. He had been one of their generals. He had come to know some of them as friends. Then his worst fear had become reality.

As if on cue, the man in black made his entrance. The man who had once been Obi-Wan's padawan and friend. No, more than that. He had been his brother. Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One. 

Aayla had just finished off the last of the clone troopers so they both turned to face their former friend. Darth Vader uses his telekinesis to rip a large light fixture out of the wall and hurls it at Obi-Wan. Kenobi dodges the light fixture, but another levitated object hits him in the back of the head. Obi-Wan is stunned and falls to his knees. Vader begins to force choke Obi-Wan.

Vader's attempt to strangle Kenobi is interrupted when Aayla Secura rushes forward and attacks Vader. She fights with the determination of someone who has seen many of her friends killed and doesn't want to see another die. Vader is more powerful and more skilled, but through sheer will Aayla is winning the battle. Vader reels under the Twi'lek jedi's assault. However, the fact that Vader was also once her friend causes her to hesitate before striking the killing blow. That hesitation costs her dearly. Vader does not hesitate.

What happens next seems to be happening in slow motion. Still gasping for breath, Obi-Wan Kenobi watches helplessly as Darth Vader angrily swings his lightsaber. The crimson blade chops off Aayla Secura's head. Her head rolls a bit and stops in front of Obi-Wan. Her eyes seem, to Obi-Wan, to be staring at him accusingly. Obi-Wan silently mouths an apology. Then he begins to sob.

Darth Vader deactivates his lightsaber. He gestures with his right hand and resumes force choking Kenobi. Suddenly, he seems to change his mind. He releases his mental grip on Kenobi's throat and turns on his heels, his cape billowing behind him. Then Vader simply walks away, leaving his former master a broken man.

*******************************

Ben Kenobi wakes up in a cold sweat. He wipes tears from his eyes. He is in his humble home on Tatooine. The events he had been dreaming about had happened many years before. Except that it didn't really happen like that. What he had just witnessed was a result of the grim reality of his past mixing with the grim fiction of his dreams.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written before the release of Revenge of the Sith. I made the battle a dream so that regardless of what happened in the movie, this story would fit into canon. 
> 
> Title borrowed from a 90s country song by Travis Tritt. It's on YouTube if you're interested.
> 
> Star Wars and all characters featured here are owned by Lucasfilm Ltd./Disney.


End file.
